Sailor Moon SpecialSeabird Warrior
by Komachi
Summary: Story about the Seabird Squard helping the Sailor Senshi.


**This is a fic about an elite Counter-Terrorism Special Force-SeaBird Squard how to help**

**Sailor Senshi.Also the fic will figure out the relationship between Ami and other Senshi as Ami is one of the members of the SeaBird Squard.This story is start from Episode 2 of Sailor Moon Anime.**

**The Seabird Squard has found out where ****Jadeite is,so the Commander,Chie makes a call out.The ****Squard**** and the Tokyo ****Metropolitan Police has blocked the area around the location.**

**Seabird Squard will start a force entry.But ****Jadeite still don't know.******

** **

**So let's see what happen next!**

** **

**Sailor moon Special **

**SeaBird Warrior******

** **

# Chapter 1

** **

**0200 A shop in Juuban Shopping Street,Harbour Area,Tokyo******

** **

**"Mr Jadeite,what do wedo next step?"Jadeite's follower said.**

**"Just find out who is Sailor Moon."Jadeite said.**

**"Everything else?"Jadeite's follower said again.**

**"Um......"Jadeite didn't have idea yet.**

**Outside the shop......**

**"All the squard ready,prepare to cover the entry team!"a voice from someone of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police.Also there were 8 people wearing blue suit got off from a black van.**

**"What is your strategy for this operation,Rurika?"Chie,the operation commander of the SeaBird Squard of United Nation said.**

**"I will breach the front door with explosive while a 4-men team will entry the site from the back in strenth movement.Ah......"Rurika said half of them,but Ami stopped her.**

**"I think all team must use strenth movement as I don't want to let the supect to find us!"Ami said politly.**

**"But I think Rurika's plan also works.Why do you want us to use strenth movement to enter the site?"Chie asked Ami.**

**"Let me explain first.We entry the site at the front and the back,Kaho and Lamhirh will pick the lock in bothof the gate.then move on the route to the room in the centre,Two teams throw one flashbang into the room in order to stun the enemy,at last we can capture the supects.Strenth movement proivdes us a chance to block the escape route of the enemy and the supects can't detect our movement if we move quietly enough.Do you agree with me,Commander Chie?"**

**"I think it is better to breach one door of the room.Can Rurika do it ,Ami?"Chie asked.**

**"The door in Side 2(South) can be Breached so one team do not need flashbang."Ami explained.**

**"That's good!So everybody,follow Ami's plan.Rurika,you need to pick some breaching charge to do it......"Commander Chie said,but stopped by Ami again."How about the sniper team?If the supect eascape from the front,the police can't stop them.Or let Wakana go to the first floor of the buliding opposit the entrance of the site.Shall we do it also?"**

**Then there is a slience.All of the team members didn't talk for few seconds.After that,Commander Chie spoke softly,"OK,Wakana,you go to the first floor of the buliding opposit the entrance of the site and wait.IF ANY SUPECTS ESCAPE FROM THE SITE,SHOOT THEM!"Chie turned to Ami and spoke,"That's all,Ami?""Yes,that's all,commander.""So,......"after she spoke some words,Commander Chie shouted,"Pick up your SMGs and all your gears.I want to start the plan as fast as possible.Go!Go!Go!"**

**All the team members ran to the van,picked up their gears,and prepared for the operation.**

** **

**Ami thought,"I don't know what Usagi feels if she know me work for the Squard......"Ami was so worried when she was picking up her gear.Suddenly Commander Chie put her hand on Ami's shoulder and said,"What do you worried about,Ami?""Um......not......nothing,commander."Ami replied."Don't tell lies,Ami."Chie said friendly to Ami,"You are worried about your friends,I know that......"Ami suprised,and asked,"Why do know that?"Commander Chie continued,"You have already missed your friends for two weeks,they would want to konw why.I will help you to cover the facts as we can.Now you just need to concern in the operation at this time,OK?"Ami smiled and repalied"Yes,Commander.And thanks for helping me."After Ami had said the words,she put on her helmet and wore her ECDAS goggles.Commander Chie shouted"Everybody listen,the Metropolitan Police have just confirmed that one of the supects is Jadeite.We must take him into custody.Maybe our opponents have got heavy weapons such as AK-47 or anything else,so use EXTRAEMLY caution when infilitrating the site.Kaho,Lamhirh and Haruka is SeaBird1.Rurika,Ami,Sakura and me is SeaBird2.Wakana is Eagle Eye.Sakura and Haruka ,take the Steel Shelid as you two entry the site first.Then follow the plan as Ami thought.Understood?"**

**"YES,COMMANDER!"Everybody shouted.Commander Chie continued,"So let's go!Go!Go!Go!Move it!"**

** **

...........................................................................................................................

**0800 Usagi's home.**

**"Good morning,Dad,Mum."Usagi called her parents.Shingo,Usagi's younger brother,called every body"Hey!The news in the TV is very exciting."Usagi asked Shingo,"What's the news talking about?"She went and watched the TV.The reporter in the TV news spoke."The Metropolitan Police has tracked an astrologist's shop in Juuban Shopping Street.The spokeman of the Metropolitan Policereported that the shop's belong to two dangerous supectes.TheMetropolitan Police and the SeaBird Squard of United Nation entry the shop for force entry.Two supects fought with the police and the Squard.At last one supect was escaped and one was killed by the Squard.The police will cooperate with the SeaBird Squard to conduct more operation like the one last night......""I go back to my room first."Usagi said.**

**"The policetracked the shop last night.The news in TV reported that,Luna"Usagi reoprted what she heard in the news.Luna.Usagi's talaent cat, shook with it and said,"How did they do that?"Usagi continued"A special force called SeaBird Squard tried to caught them, one was shot by the Squard.And I think Jadeite is escaped.""You said that the SeaBird Squard tried to caught them,but what is SeaBird Squard?"Luna asked."SeaBird Squard is the elite counter-terrorism special force.The TV news said.I think the Squard made Jadeite.......maybe the Dark Empire are the bad guys,"Usagi replied."Oh no!You will be late if you don't go to school now!Hurry!"Luna said."Oh!So let's talk later,Luna."After she said goodbye to Luna,Usagi ran out to school......**


End file.
